Why Raven Doesn't Laugh
by WolfgangtheBlack
Summary: A brief story about Beast Boy trying to get Raven to laugh. Please R&R. Edited in accordance with reviewers' wishes.


The Truth, of Sorts  
  
Beast Boy rolled on the floor laughing with tears streaming down his face as the studio audience did likewise. The comedian being featured made the routine seem effortless as he came out with one joke after another. If it weren't for superhuman hearing, Beast Boy wouldn't be able to hear most of the punch lines over his own laughter. Gradually, the comedian relented to allow a commercial break. Beast Boy was still doubled over for several moments before he wiped the tears from his eyes and stopped thinking about the phrase "falling rooster" which the comedian had just used. He got up and decided to grab some Ritz crackers before the program returned.  
  
He bolted into the kitchen and started rummaging around for his favorite snack that he hadn't already finished off. Before he ran back, his attention was drawn from the source of humor in the tower to a source of sadness. Raven sat in the corner just out of the extent of the sun's rays. She was reading the same small hardbound book she was always seen with. Beast Boy stopped crunching on his cracker and resolved to change the aforementioned picture.  
  
"Hey Raven!" he said after swallowing his snack. "You wanna come watch some Premium Blend? They've got some good ones today."  
  
Raven lowered the book and cast a look in Beast Boy's direction. A heartbeat passed before she said, "Humor is pointless."  
  
"What? How can you say that?"  
  
"Every time you hear something so funny you laugh, your standards of what makes you laugh are set higher. There are no long-term beneficial effects and the more of it you'll need to experience it."  
  
"Look, Raven, if everything is so pointless, then it'll make no difference if you watch TV with me rather than read your depressing book."  
  
Raven's eyes moved back over to her reading.  
  
"Raven, if you watch TV with me from now until the following commercial break, I won't bother you about anything like this for the next month. Sound good?"  
  
Beast Boy knew that this had drawn her attention, but in the moment in which Raven decided what to do, only the distant sound of commercials for X- rated videos could be heard. The silence died when Raven closed her book.  
  
"I'm holding you to that. And I'm sitting on the opposite end of the couch in case you have another of those laughing-conniption things."  
  
Beast Boy was filled with excitement at finally getting through to Raven. The moment after that, however, fears gripped him. He wondered if the next comedian would be funny enough to get through to Raven. He wondered if she would really be listening. He wondered if he might accidentally cough up crackers or do something else utterly embarrassing while having a fit of laughter.  
  
The two sat on the couch stiffly, as Beast Boy was fearful and Raven was slightly anxious. Both had many thoughts running through each head, but they remained silent. The next comedian came onstage and began his routine. Some of Beat Boy's more prominent fears were dispelled when he realized how good this comic was. Still, he waited for a reaction from Raven.  
  
Two minutes passed as Beast Boy grew more fearful that his plan would fail. However, as the comedian went farther into his routine, Beast Boy's anxiety faded away with one small noise. A faint snicker came from the Goth Wonder's side of the couch.  
  
"Raven? Did you just- laugh?" asked Beast Boy. He was gripped with shock and happiness. Only disbelief marred the joy. Another laugh came from her. This one was loud enough to hear without straining. Then, a third came into being, louder than before. Raven was smiling and expressing happiness. Beast Boy was nearly crying.  
  
Her laughter became constant. Beast Boy relaxed as he began to feel that he had triumphed. She kept on laughing as the comic went on. Beast Boy imprinted the picture into his mind. The only worry which remained with him was the possibility that he was really just dreaming.  
  
Another minute passed. The comic finished his act and cut to more advertisements. Beast Boy turned to Raven. She was still laughing.  
  
"Now was that so bad?" he said to her. She kept laughing. In fact, she was getting louder. "Raven, it's over now." Still she laughed. "Raven?"  
  
A particularly shrill cackle cut him off. "Raven, you're starting to worry me." The laughter grew in volume and intensity. "Raven, stop it!" he cried. Genuine fear for her was flooding through him. The cackling kept growing. "Raven, you're scaring me!"  
  
Still, Raven would not stop. Beast Boy was frightened more than he could ever remember being afraid before. "Help! Help!" he yelled. He ran out of the room. The others followed Beast Boy back into the room at his request. All became deeply disturbed by the sight of Raven crippled by her own laughter. Laughter in itself did not belong with her. Beast Boy worried that her had opened some emotional floodgate which would wash her away.  
  
The Teen Titans were paralyzed by the fear. They strained themselves to find ways to help her. However, from the spot on the floor where she was doubled over, Raven calmed herself in an instant. While the group was still frozen, she silently got up. She turned to face them.  
  
"The looks on your faces," she said, "are some of the reasons why I don't laugh."  
  
Leaving the group shocked and still unmoving, she picked up her book and walked off. 


End file.
